Resort Area
A town that attracts Trainers who know there are other ways of enjoying Pokémon than battling. |colordark=9A32CD |colormed=B23AEE |colorlight=BF3EFF |generation=4 }} The Resort Area (Japanese: リゾートエリア Resort Area) is a small, town-like area on the northeastern island of Sinnoh. This area is home to the Ribbon Syndicate, and there is no Poké Mart or similar establishment here. This is probably due to the fact that Poké Marts focus on typical and therefore serve no useful purpose in a place that centers around s and s. In fact, there is an by the Pokémon Center who asks "If there's no shop here, how am I meant to stock up on items?" Places of interest Ribbon Syndicate The Ribbon Syndicate is a difficult to miss building with its large size and giant decorative Ribbon over the doorway. A must have at least 10 different kinds of Ribbons spread among their current party to gain access to the building. One of the notable things about the syndicate is that they offer incredibly expensive Ribbons, which act mostly as signs of status rather than merit, with prices reaching up to 999,999 for a Royal Gorgeous Ribbon. The syndicate also features a spa on the top floor. A visit to this spa, like grooming in the earlier games, makes a Pokémon more friendly. They can only accept five members a day and a Trainer who receives a massage may not receive another until the next day. Villa In , when the player arrives at the Resort Area, they will be shown into a house of their own. It can be then used similarly to a Secret Base. It will, however, also be visited by others like the Sinnoh Gym Leaders, Professor Rowan, , , Cynthia, and the player's mom. Demographics Pokémon Diamond and Pearl The population of the Resort Area is 11, excluding the Ribbon Syndicate, in which case it would be 19. This makes it the smallest town in the Battle Zone and one of the smallest in Sinnoh overall. Pokémon Platinum The population of the Resort Area is 10, excluding the Ribbon Syndicate, in which case it would be 18. This makes it the smallest town in the Battle Zone and one of the smallest in Sinnoh overall. Items ) * South of the Villa (hidden)|Pt=yes|display=Nugget ×2}} Pokémon Trainers Pokémon Platinum On certain days, the player can challenge a Trainer who appears in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, the Trainer will have teams with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. / / |3|172|Pichu|♀| / / |None|025|Pikachu|♀| / / |None|025|Pikachu|♀| / / |None|36=マナミ|37=Manami}} / |3|172|Pichu|♀| / |None|025|Pikachu|♀| / |None|026|Raichu|♀| / |None|36=マナミ|37=Manami}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , sets up her new base at the Villa in the Resort Area, previously owned by Steven Stone. Despite the Resort Area's tropical setting also being depicted in this canon, Platinum arrives here in her winter clothing. Trivia * The Resort Area is the location of both the highest and lowest leveled wild Pokémon in any Pokémon game— . The level 1 Magikarp is tied with the Snowpoint Temple's in and the Nature Preserve's level 1 Magikarp and for lowest leveled wild Pokémon; the level 100 Magikarp is tied with the Nature Preserve's level 100 Magikarp and Gyarados for the highest leveled wild Pokémon. Name origin The name may refer to the fact that this area is very peaceful, as well as the fact that the Ribbon Syndicate, into which only very skilled Coordinators can enter, is located here. In other languages |zh_cmn=名勝區 / 名胜区 |fr_eu=Aire de Détente |de=Erholungsgebiet |it=Area Svago |ko=리조트에리어 Resort Area |es_eu=Zona Descanso |vi = Khu vực Nghỉ dưỡng }} Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations de:Erholungsgebiet es:Zona Descanso fr:Aire de Détente it:Area Svago ja:リゾートエリア zh:名胜区